1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter assembly for water purifiers, which is capable of reducing the time required to replace a filter cartridge with a new one, in addition to allowing even an inexperienced person to easily replace a filter cartridge with a new one.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Generally, a water purifier is an apparatus for removing impurities from water, such as tap water or spring water, prior to supplying the water. A filter cartridge is provided in the water purifier to purify the water in multiple stages.
Furthermore, the filter cartridge of the water purifier is provided with an inlet port and an outlet port. According to the intended purpose, a pre-filter, a pre-carbon filter, a membrane filter, a post-carbon filter, etc. are selectively used in the filter cartridge.
In this case, the filter cartridge of the water purifier has a water inlet duct into which water flows, and a water outlet duct from which water is discharged. A manifold having a control valve is mounted to the water inlet duct to control the flow of water.
In a detailed description, a circular cap is provided on the lower portion of a head, and has circular space connected to the water inlet duct and the water outlet duct, with a slide passage provided on the inner circumference of the circular cap. A support plate, protruding from the outer circumference of the upper portion of the filter cartridge, is fitted into the slide passage of the circular cap, so that the filter cartridge is mounted to the circular space of the circular cap.